Alianne
by Madame-S-Butterfly
Summary: The life and times of Alianne of Pirates Swoop. Drabbles.
1. The Birth of Alianne

I don't think I've written any fanfiction in half a year. Somehow, I don't think I'll be writing anymore. Enjoy my last ficlets that until now have been hiding in my documents.

* * *

**Title:** The Beginning  
**Fandom**: Tamora Pierce  
**Characters**: Alianne of Pirates Swoop, Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau, George Cooper/of Pirates Swoop, Maude  
**Word** **Count:** 295  
**Rating**: G  
**Summary**: The beginning. Literally. Moments after the birth of Aly and Alan.

* * *

Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau would almost rather face Duke Roger five times over than go through the agonizing pain of birthing again. Almost.

The beauty and innocence in the faces of her two newborn children, however, changed her mind. It had been like this after the birth of her first son, Thom, as well. It was the one time in which she gave in and rested without complaint. It was the time in which her motherly instincts took over and she truly felt like any other mother of the realm. It was on this rare occasion that she was no longer Champion of the realm or Alanna the Lioness, but simply a mother.

"A boy," Maude announced. "And a girl."

Alanna smiled. A beautiful boy and her first little girl. Somehow, Alanna knew it would be her _only _girl. Three children were more than enough for her.

Maude wrapped both babies in cloth. Alanna sat up in her bed and Maude passed her the boy. He slept peacefully in Alanna's arms. The second baby was passed to her father, George. He cradled her gently and sat at the edge of the bed.

"She has your eyes," Alanna commented wearily. They were hazel.

"But she shall have a name to resemble yours," George said softly. "Perhaps she'll also gain your fiery spirit."

Alanna smiled. "And perhaps the little lad will develop a sense of cunningness."

George grinned. "Perhaps."

"She looks like an Alianne to me."

"Alianne it is."

The boy began to cry. Alanna knew what this sort of cry meant. He was hungry. Although tired, she fed him. "And this one?" Alanna asked.

George paused.

"Might I suggest Alan?" Maude said.

Alanna watched for her husband's reaction. "Alan," he nodded.

Alanna smiled. "Alan."


	2. Welcome to Spying

If I could be bothered I would arrange these into some sort of chronological order. But instead they're going to jump all over the place.

* * *

**Title:** A welcome  
**Fandom:** Tamora Pierce  
**Characters:** Alianne of Pirates Swoop  
**Prompt:** 001 – Beginnings  
**Word Count:** 118  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Aly leaves a welcoming surprise for her Da's new assistant.

Aly would readily admit that it was tempting. The rope was sitting in front of her almost begging to be coded in a series of intricate knots. Did she dare?

She quickly snatched the rope. With a grin she began to the first knot, then the second. After what felt like the hundredth knot, Aly stepped back and admired her quality work, so precise. It was coded just as well as any of her Da's.

With a lofty smile, Aly left the room. The rope lay coded on the assistant's desk. What a shock the assistant would receive when she discovered a coded message made entirely of vulgarities and threats.

And on her first day, too!

Aly smiled.


	3. Alan considers Knighthood

"Nealan of Queenscove, flatter me one more time and I'll have no choice but to cut your tongue off," Aly teased.

"You wouldn't dare cut off something that wields such beauty," he said, as poetic and dramatic as ever.

Neal's response brought a round of laughter from Alan, Aly however, grinned wickedly. Neal had no idea. "My Da used to collect ears…"

Neal shuddered. "I'd believe that," he said, not seeing the relevance.

"… and maybe his daughter would like to start her very own collection," she continued. "Of tongues."

"Spare me," he said dryly and laid back under the shade of the tree.

Today was one of those rare days in which Alanna had given her squire and healer-in-training, Nealan of Queenscove, the entire day off. Neal didn't stray far from the fortress that was Pirates Swoop. If so much as a sniffle came from one of the villagers or servants, Alanna would have him there in an instant. And he didn't particularly want to see her temper if he couldn't be found.

Neal passed the time with the twins, Alan and Aly. At twelve years old they were quite his junior, though he enjoyed their company. Had he not spent most of his years as a page with those years younger? With all that being said, sometimes not even he, his sharp tongue and all, could keep up with the quick pace of Aly's mind.

"Lately I've been thinking…" Alan began.

Aly raised an eyebrow at Neal. Alan thinking, that could be interesting. Alan saw this exchange and nudged his sister.

"I wouldn't mind becoming a Knight." He dug up the grass with his hands and looked down as he spoke.

"Take some advice from a late starter who changed his mind," Neal said cheerfully. "Don't leave it too late."

Alan looked up. "That is your advice?" he asked slowly.

"Yes."

"Great advice that is," Alan said sarcastically.

* * *

(Okay, so I did put them in some sort of order)


	4. What'shisface?

"I didn't see much of you last night," George commented, always the observant one. Last night had been Prince Liam's birthday. Their Majesties had held a grand ball in honor of their son's coming of age. Aly had tried her best to stay as far away from her mother as possible – which also meant her father, rather than see her mother's disapprovement in Aly's easy going manner.

From the seat beside the fire in their palace quarters, Alanna snorted. She was wearing heavily woolen clothes; Aly couldn't understand how her mother hadn't suffered from heatstroke with all the layers of clothing she wore during winter.

George watched his daughter intently. She would have to answer, and there would be no point in lying.

"I started off talking with Ermy, but then Nate asked me to dance." Aly shrugged. "So I spent some time with him."

"Nate of … _what's his face?_" George inquired, a brow raised at his daughter.

"Whinning Brook," Thom corrected from the corner of the room, without looking up from his book.

"Whinning Brook, then," Alanna snapped. "Do you like the lad?"

"Who Thom? He's a dreadful bore, always studying," Aly teased. Thom didn't take kindly to the comment; neither did the Lioness, who was now scowling.

George restrained himself from chuckling. "We were talking of the Whinning Brook fellow."

"You mean what's his face?" Aly mocked her father.

"Well if you can't remember this fellow's name, how could you possibly remember anything a spy ought too," George told her lightly.

"She's not-" Alanna began.

"Hush."

"You have an assignment for me," Aly asked eagerly, all thoughts of Nate gone.

"No," George grinned. "I was just curious."

Aly pouted. "In all seriousness, though. Nate won't leave me be." She sighed.

"So you're at that stage again," Alanna said dryly.

Aly watched her mother curiously. "What stage?"

"Boredom."


End file.
